Reid has 4 wives
by NASCARLUCY
Summary: The team finds out upon his death how much they really didn't know about him.
1. Chapter 1

Aaron Hotchner and the team were in a rural part of West Virginia at a large farm house which Spencer Reid co-owned with his wife Hannah. It had been very difficult to get to. After driving 5 miles down a dirt road, the team finally got to the farm house which looked like a mansion. There was a small red barn where 4 horses lived. They appeared to be in very good health and well fed. All the animals were in equal numbers of 4. Cows, pigs, chickens, goats, dogs, cats, etc. The animals appeared to be well taken care of. There were also vegetable gardens. The farm was basically self-sufficient. Four women and 16 children lived in the mansion. The name of the farm was Future Geniuses Farms. It was time to question those who lived on the farm.

"Upon my death, this computer will self-destruct in 10 seconds." Said Spencer Reid on the computer when an investigator tried to find out what was on the computer. A virus attacked the computer and it went dead. The computer had been found in Reid's car in the back seat in a briefcase.

For three days Penelope and Keith tried to retrieve files from Reid's computer and couldn't. Even a world renowned computer expert was unable to do so. Reid had figured out how to destroy files without living any type of trace. A computer which had been taken from the farm house had no connection to the computer. The computer had been used to research planting organic gardens, organic animals and breastfeeding. Nothing relating to Reid was found on the computer. There were e-mails but none to Reid.

Reid's death had been totally unexpected. While he was driving on I-64 in West Virginia, a car going the wrong way on the interstate hit him head-on killing him instantly. The driver was a football player from the University of Virginia. And was driving drunk. He suffered minor injuries. Had Reid not died, his secret never would have come out.

No one knew that Reid had four families living in a farm mansion style home in West Virginia. They knew about Hannah being his wife but they didn't know about the other three wives. There were a lot of things about Reid that the team didn't know. After interviewing the four women and some of the children the team left the farm. They didn't say anything. They were still recovering from the shock of what they had found out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hannah Powers was 34 years old when she met Spencer Reid at the FBI academy. He had just arrived a couple of days earlier. She had tall, thin with flaming red hair and green eyes. Very athletic type of woman who didn't care if she got her hands dirty. Spencer Reid couldn't take his eyes off her.

"We became close friends. I can tell you when I first met him he was like a child. Had never dated a woman, had never...well, I'm not getting into that but you know what I mean. "

Hannah Reid paused for a moment. JJ had looked over her paperwork. Hannah Powers-Reid went to the FBI academy when she was 21 years old. She was at the top of her class. Was one of the best FBI agents in the field. When she was 35 years old, she retired and went to live in a farm house in West Virginia that she had inherited from her grandfather, the house the team had seen earlier. The money she inherited allowed her to do so. After she left the bureau, she basically disappeared off the radar. Other agents that she worked with hadn't seen her in years.

"Spencer and I got married two years after I retired from the bureau. Guess he never bothered to tell you guys about it until years after the fact. . We already had two children, so we thought it best to tie the knot. I was pregnant when I retired. Well, we had a total of four children (a set of twins and two births). I had two babies in one year. One in January, the other in December. He wanted me to have as many children as I could. After four, I've had enough. We joked about him getting another wife and he did as Spencer was concerned about my age. After 40 is getting old for childbirth.

JJ couldn't believe what she was hearing. Nor could the rest of the team who were in another room watching the interview via TV. The Spencer Reid they knew was afraid to have any children. He also didn't date women or seem to have interest in women romantically. . He was shy and clumsy around them. None of this made any sense to any of them.

It appeared to Hotchner that Hannah pretty much ran the show and controlled the lives of the three other women. . To a certain degree she controlled Reid. It appeared that way at the farm house and evidence taken from the farm house proved this. Reid had mentioned to him last year that he had married a woman named Hannah but he had never met her. He had not idea that she was Hannah Powers. He never mentioned that he had children with her or any other woman.


	3. Chapter 3

Rebecca was also tall and had jet black hair and green eyes. She looked like a flower child. She was Reid's second wife. She loved to paint and she loved to write. She fit right in. She loved living at the farm.

Emily Prentriss was sitting in front of Rebecca. She had all the information about her. As she looked at her she thought Garcia and her would be good friends. Both were from San Francisco and both were unusual. She showed Rebecca the wedding picture taken of her and Reid.

"Did you know that he was married?"

"No, I didn't, not until later. But who really cares? He wasn't bothering anyone. "

Many teachers from Rebecca's school said she didn't live in reality. Weird, strange bird, someone who marched to the beat of a different drummer. These were words to describe Rebecca. This was very evident to Emily.

Rebecca had four children under the age of 7.

Rachel was about 5'3 and had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She struggled with weight issues and told Prentriss that because of this Hannah had put her on a diet. She was not thin but she wasn't fat either. She had been a Las Vegas stripper who had been rescued by Hannah who had knocked out cold a man that she saw abusing Rachel. The man had made a mistake trying to take a swing at Hannah. She broke his hands and his wrists before knocking him out cold with slap to the back of the head.

Rachel had an infant and toddler who were 3 years old.


	4. Chapter 4

Hannah, Rebecca, Rachel and Louise were the four wives of Spencer Reid. . Hannah was his favorite of the four. Reid told Hannah jokingly he wanted another wife and she went out and found a woman that Reid married. He didn't intend for this to happen but it did. Unknown to the 4 women, he was studying every aspect of their relationship. He saw this as an experiment.

Hannah usually decided who would go and met with Reid. He didn't know who the wife was until he opened the door. At the farm she basically ran the show when Reid wasn't there. She decided that it was Louise's turn this time. Louise was Reid's fourth wife. Unlike the other three wives, Louise and Reid just didn't click. Reid realized that it had been a mistake to marry her as the two with the exception of being geniuses had nothing else in common.

The team had been called to West Virginia to investigate a serial killer who was killing hunters in the woods. Reid made a quiet phone call. As usual he was put down the hallway. No one wanted to room with him. Reid pretended to be hurt about it, but he was glad. The humming bird music and the chimes was enough to drive Rossi mad, was enough to make Morgan and Hotchner want to strangle Reid.

Reid was very disappointed when he opened the door and saw Louise. He had hoped that Hannah would have come by. Having sex with Louise was like having sex with a programmed robot who acted upon command. This night was no different.

Louise was very beautiful with long blonde hair and green eyes. Men noticed her beauty. However, once they got beyond that, they saw a woman although very bright was cold and aloof towards them.

Louise had two children and that was it for her. Unknown to Hannah or Reid, Louise had secretly gone to a doctor and was on birth control pills. She secretly hoped that once it was known that she wasn't having any more children, that Reid would divorce her. This would be fine with her. She hoped that Hannah would encourage him to do so. She was beginning to resent Hannah running the show. The two women never really got along.


	5. Chapter 5

The funeral of 32 year old FBI Agent Spencer Reid was very well attended. Hotchner and his group stood in back observing what was going on. In front was Hannah with her four children (they ranged in age from 9 to 5 years old). They had asked the other wives to kindly stay in the background. Only Rachel and Rebecca complied. They didn't bring their children Louise sat right up in front with her two toddlers (two and three years old). Hannah hardly noticed being overcome with grief. She also felt very guilty because the last time she talked to Reid they had gotten into a nasty argument over who else but Louise. Lately they fought about her all the time. Hannah offered no objection when Louise said that after the funeral, she was moving out.

After the funeral, the story about Reid's four wives came out. Hotchner had done everything he could to try to stop the story from coming out. He'd been able to stall the story for 4 days. As Hotchner feared, the story came out. The cover picture was on Hannah and Louise with their children.

In a couple of days the live stories of all 4 women came out. The press had a field day with it. So would the defense team defending the football player accused of DUI manslaughter.


	6. Chapter 6

Reid was very ticked at Hannah. He got out of bed walked down the hallway and called her from the men's bathroom. At first she didn't answer but knowing that he was going to bug her until she did, Hannah finally answered.

"What the hell is wrong with you Hannah? Why did you send her to me? "Said Reid in a loud manner.

"I've had enough of her Spencer. She's driving me crazy and she's causing everyone in the household to be miserable."

"So, you sent her to me so that I could be miserable as well?" Reid said matter of factly.

"Well, you picked her out, if you had let me do the picking, this wouldn't have happened."

Spencer had to agree with her.

"Look at it this way Spence. It's only one night in how many weeks or months….

"Robot sex is what we've had a couple of hours ago."

"Louise wants to take over and it isn't happening Spence.. As long as I'm a living human being, you won't let it happen."

"Good, because I can't take her or take it anymore. You don't know what she's like Spence to live with."

Spencer Reid went back into the room. Thankfully there were two beds in the room. Louise was fast asleep on the other bed. He got into the other bed and went to sleep. When he awoke in the morning, she was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

People magazine had an article about Spencer Reid and his 4 wives. It was still somewhat of a mystery as to why Reid did this. The team was trying to figure this out.

Hotchner had ruled out was religion or religious beliefs. Reid had told him that he felt uncomfortable going into church and had only been to church a handful of times in his life. The four wives came from different religious backgrounds Hannah was Catholic, Rebecca was Jewish, Rachel was Unitarian and Louise was Southern Baptist. With the exception of Hannah and Louise, the other two had no strict religious upbringing. None of these women were religious at all.

Usually when authorities found out about situations like Reid's, they would find the group isolated, out of touch, excommunicated for practicing polygamy , afraid of the world, and children who dressed like they belonged in another century. Such was not the case with Reid's wives and children. They could come and go as they pleased, although Hannah had tight control over the 3 other wives.

In Reid farm house, Morgan had found some literature where prominent scientist Jacob Burns had said that too many stupid people or low life, low intelligent people were being born and those who were geniuses should have as many children as possible. The scientist was branded a neo-Nazi, someone who believed in a master race and a lot of his work bordered on it (he suggested that low life low intelligent and stupid people be sterilized so they wouldn't breed any more undesirable persons). Could this be Reid's motivation or did these articles influence him.

Hotchner and Morgan had hidden this information knowing that if the defense team of the football player found this, they would have a field day branding Reid as a neo-Nazi who believed in a master race and believed that he was part of the grand plan.

Morgan and Hotchner knew Reid well enough to know that he wasn't a racist. He certainly wasn't a bigot nor did he act or feel like he was better than others. . If Jacob Burns knew that Reid's mother was mentally ill, he probably would have told him to get sterilized. Jacob Burns didn't advocate polygamy for geniuses as a way to improve the human race.

JJ and Prentiss believed that Hannah influenced him. JJ could hardly imagine after a couple of years of marriage to Will telling him that he needed to find another wife and she would pick out wife number 2. Hannah had a lot more control over Reid than he ever let on. It seemed odd that he waited years to tell anyone about Hannah or the fact he had married her. He never mentioned having any children which was also odd.

None of it made much sense.


	8. Chapter 8

Louise Smithson lived in a condo in Daytona Beach Shores with her two children.. She loved it. She never had to work another day in her life because she had invested well. She did miss Washington D.C. but she had worked there almost 10 years. No one would ever find her. She had made sure of it.

At the funeral, she'd never shed a tear for Spencer. When they got married, she didn't really love him. She regretted quitting her job and then lying to co-workers. If she hadn't met Spencer at a chess club, she probably would still be in Washington D.C, working with no kids. Although Louise loved her children, sometimes she wished she could turn back time. Perhaps if she had met the right man, things might have worked out. But this was fairytale talk. In fairytales everything always worked out. In real life, things didn't.

Throughout her life, Louise had never gotten along well with men. Her father constantly criticized her and put her down all the time which factored into her moving in with her boyfriend at age 18. Her mother was cold towards her. Then the same pattern started again. Louise packed her bags two months later and left without warning or with a note and took a train from Charlotte North Carolina to Washington D.C. She put herself through college and then got a job at the Library of Congress where she had worked for nearly 10 years. She had no intention of getting married or having children for that matter. During that time she didn't date men (about once or twice a month she would go to a bar and have a hook-up just to feel like one of the crowd). Generally she got along with men in the work place but not when it came to relationships.

With a hook-up it was easy to lie about things or easy to pretend. Louise had no physical attraction towards Reid at all. At first she tried to cover this up but he knew. He was a genius after all. Having children didn't cement their relationship. The last six months before he died, they had very little verbal contact with each other. If it wasn't for the kids, they probably wouldn't be speaking to each other at all.

"Spencer Reid had four wives. Supposedly the motive that he had behind this was to do an experiment. Supposedly he had written down the results of his experiments but no one can find the paperwork."

Louise laughed when she heard this on TV. She had the results which were not complete (he was going to write a final report shortly before he died). They were quite interesting to say the least. All the marriages were documented of course. Every sexual encounter that Reid had with his wives was documented (date, time, place, etc). The public would have loved to read this as all of this was in clinical terms that anyone could understand.

Louise had the 500 page document. She was out on a casino boat about 25 miles out from Daytona Beach. She took the document and threw it overboard after making sure no one saw her do this.. She watched as the waves pounded it. She wanted to burn the document but couldn't because of a burn ban in the city.


	9. Chapter 9

Upon Reid's death, the farm had been handed over to Hannah as stated in his will

When the BAU team had arrived at Reid's Farm after the funeral, Louise's bags were packed and she was waiting for a taxi to take her to the airport. She gave Hotchner an address where she was staying and then left. The address turned out to be an old address where her grandmother (who had been deceased 25 years) had lived). Hannah had no idea where Louise was except she was glad she was gone. Shortly after the farm was sold and Hannah had the money, she disappeared along with her children, and the other two women and their children. Fear of criminal prosecution was one motive for Hannah's disappearance.. Another motive was Hannah was trying to protect Reid. She knew that it all was a big experiment.

The taxi driver who picked Louise up at the farmhouse told investigators that he had driven to the Charleston Amtrak Station and dropped her off with her two kids. By this time investigators discovered that Louise never took the Amtrak train. Footage showed her getting to a vehicle at the Charleston Station and driving off. This was the last anyone saw of her.

It was known that Hannah, all the kids and the two other women living with her had left together. Louise was not with them. For months investigators had been trying to find these women with no luck. Their pictures were plastered all over the news. Hotchner knew that Hannah had learned about being able to disappear without being found, but Louise was no expert in this field.

"Hannah Powers had older parents who were deceased and she had no other known family. Rachel's father was unknown and her mother who had been a Las Vegas showgirl had been dead for many years. Rachel was about 16 years old at the time and for 5 years was homeless and lived on the streets. At age 21, Hannah rescued her from the streets. Her mother had no contact with her family since leaving Iowa at age 16. Rebecca's parents due to years of drug addictions were so out of it that they were no help to investigators as to where she might be. Louise was estranged from her family and left at age 18 to live with a boyfriend. That only lasted a couple of months and then Louise hit the road. "Said the investigator at a deposition hearing.

A person from the court had four marriage certificates which he showed to investigators. One was from West Virginia, One from Maryland, one from Virginia and one from Washington D.C. On the last marriage, Spencer Reid took a lunch break, got married and then came back to work. Hotchner remembered that day because Reid said he might be running late as he had some personal business to attend to. He was ten minutes late.

Soon the case would be going to trial and it had taken nearly two years.


	10. Chapter 10

Hannah had always wanted to live in Florida. She found some inexpensive property in Dixie County, Florida which was known as the least developed county in Florida. Several years ago she had bought the property and decided to live on the property. She had put the property under a fake name, so that she wouldn't be traced to it. There was a dirt road which went several miles before coming to her property. Nearby was the Gulf of Mexico.

Rebecca and Rachel with their children often sat out on the small beach. Usually it was during the evening hours. Some of the sunsets in the area were beautiful. No one was around. No one would bother them. They rarely saw boats out in the horizon.

This would be the last place that anyone would suspect them of being. It had been easy for her to get fake ID's for them all. There was no one for miles around. Since the kids were home schooled, they knew nothing else. The first year had gone by, now the second. Hannah wondered how long it would be before they were found.

She also wondered what happened to the spiral notebook that Reid had which documented the 4 marriages in detail. No one had found the document. She often wondered if Louise took it but then it had never materialized. She was really surprised Louise and her kids hadn't been found.

Hannah took the group to places like Homosassa Springs, Silver Springs and Weeki Wachee. The last trip they took was to Dog Island where they stayed a week at a condo. Hannah avoided Disney, the Orlando area or the tourist areas fearing she would get caught.

"Rachel, you know that terrible man I rescued you from, well Coach Moss knows who he is and he threatened to have the man come and kidnap you. He told me this. He's a terrible person. He also threatened to have Rebecca's parents locked up in a mental institution for using drugs." Said Hannah in a look of horror.

The two women and all the children believed everything Hannah told them. She had them under her thumb.

"Coach Moss had Louise killed. He told me that as well. He found out where she was and killed her. He has her kids."

She had convinced everyone that the coach of the football player who was arrested for killing their father was out to get them and she was protecting them. He had told terrible lies about them.

What they didn't know was that Hannah was afraid of being arrested. She had admitted to finding Reid the three other women he had married. She had played along with it. No doubt this was why Louise hadn't surfaced. She knew that Reid had three other wives when they tied the knot. When the children were older, she would then surface. Until now, she would stay in hiding.


	11. Chapter 11

The jury came back with a verdict of not guilty on the DUI manslaughter charge. Hannah was outraged. She couldn't believe it. On the other side of the state, neither could Louise. Hannah made sure everyone in the house watched the trial from start to beginning.

"You see what I mean. The coach got to the jury. He'll either pay them off or he threatened to do harm to them. He's evil. The next thing you know he will come here and harm me. He'll feed me to the alligators, that what he will do."

A couple of days later Hannah went out into the swamp and didn't come back. Rachel and Rebecca didn't know what to do. She was last seen about 9:00 a.m. This had never happened before. Had the coach made good on his promise to harm Hannah. Was he out there waiting for his chance to get them? Soon it would be dark and being that it was summer it was going to be a hot muggy night. The thought of staying there all night was frightening. Rachel had a terrible feeling that Hannah was dead.

Terrified, the group got into the RV that Hannah had bought for them and left. They got out to the main road just as the sun was setting. They got unto Alternate 27 and drove into Gainesville; get on I-75 heading south. They got off at State Road 40 and drove until it ran into I-95. They headed south finally getting off at the Port Orange Exit. There was a Wal-mart Super Center there. It was about midnight. Rain had started to come down. Soon it was raining cats and dogs. They spent the night there but no one could sleep. Everyone was scared to death.

The next day they drove around.

A couple of days later

The BAU was about an hour and a half north up in Flagler County investigating a serial killer who was targeting elderly couples. Garcia and Kevin who were down in South Florida were driving up and would be there soon. They had stopped at the Wal-Mart in Port Orange to get some things.

Garcia recognized the group sitting at the snack bar. One of the women was crying and sobbing. Two boys who looked like miniature clones of their father were sitting there with tears coming down their cheeks. The other woman was trembling and shaking. Tears were coming down her cheeks.

"Oh, my God, Kevin it's them. I'd better call Hotch."

Louise was sitting in the snack bar and was in total shock. It didn't appear that any of them recognized who she was. Yesterday she had read in the paper about Hannah whose body had been found floating down the river about 10 miles from their home.. It appeared that she'd been attacked by an alligator. Before she could leave, several law enforcement officers came into Wal-Mart and were questioning the women.


	12. Chapter 14

"Coach Moss had Hannah fed to the alligators. She said he was going to do this." Said Rachel sobbing hysterically.

"He really did this. Hannah said he was trying to track us down. Guess he found her, didn't he. We were so scared that we left. Didn't know if he or his gang of football players were out there ready to get us." Said Rebecca who was trembling with fear.

Louise was sitting nearby watching everything unfold. Now it was too late to try to escape.

"Mom told us Coach Moss killed Louise. That's why no one can find her." Said 11 year old Joshua Reid to the Officer.

"Who's Louise?" asked the Officer.

"She dad's 4th wife. Mom picked her out. She was mean and argued with mom all the time. Everyone was glad when she left." Said 11 year old Nathan Reid.

The group was walking out the store when Joshua turned and looked directly at Louise.

"You look exactly like Louise. I better warn you that Coach Moss killed Louise. He's a dangerous person."

Louise gave him a blank look but felt a sense of panic. This was noticed by a FBI agent who had just arrived. He decided he was going to talk to her.

The Officers escorted the group out of the store. The FBI agent went over to where Louise was sitting and sat down.

"Are you Louise Reid?" asked the Agent.

"Yes, I am. I knew this day would come but I didn't know when. I will tell you everything you need to know."


	13. Chapter 12

It took over an hour for the FBI agent to drive Louise and her two children to the BAU team. Louise was quiet during the ride. Didn't say much. It was also decided to bring the two other wives and children to the same place, mostly for privacy.

"Unlike the other two wives, Spencer picked me out. We met at a chess club. Well, you already know all of that. Everyone does. We got married in Washington D.C. Shortly thereafter I quit my job and moved to West Virginia to live on a farm. At first I thought this would be great but after six months, I really wanted out."

"From what we've heard Hannah and you didn't get along very well. Said Emily Prentiss.

"Hannah wanted to run the show. Rachel and Rebecca were more like her children than they were wives of Spencer. We all were treated like children. At 6:00 a.m. everyone was to get up and exercise. Because Rachel had a weight issue, she had to exercise for longer periods. Hannah wouldn't tolerate anyone in the family who had weight issues. Everything was timed and scheduled. This was enough to drive one crazy. "

"Then Hannah also controlled Reid's activities."

"Yes, she did. She decided when Reid would have sex and who he would have sex with. On the property in West Virginia was a cottage house (this is where Reid lived) which was about ½ mile down the road. We had to walk down there (she would never tell him who she sent down there). Whoever was sent down there had sex with him and spent the night with him. Hannah stopped having sex with him a couple of years ago. She was starting pre-menopause or something like that and didn't want to be bothered with it anymore. He wasn't happy about it but what could he do. She ruled the roost."

"Apparently you were the last one to spend the night with Reid."

"Yes, I was. Hannah and I had been arguing with each other all day. I didn't like the way she was treating Rachel. Rachel had weight issues and she made her exercise four hours a day because after she had her 3rd baby, she had a very difficult time taking the weight off. She didn't have a flat stomach like the rest of us and this drove Hannah crazy. She verbally berated her all the time, sometimes to the point that Rachel would be in tears about it which was at least once a week. Unless she had surgery, she never would have a flat stomach. Of course Hannah wouldn't pay for that or have Spencer paid for that. Spencer was staying at a nearby hotel, so she sent me over there. It was a relief. When Spencer opened the door, he wasn't too thrilled and he knew why Hannah had sent me. We've been arguing all day and she was tired of it. So was I. We had sex and then I took one bed and he took the other and we went to bed. At 5:00 a.m. I left."


	14. Chapter 13

It was evident to JJ and the rest of the BAU that both Rachel and Rebecca had serious self-esteem issues after they had talked to them separately. This was how Hannah was able to control them. She was also able to control Reid to a certain degree because she understood human nature more than he did. She knew their weaknesses and used it to her full advantage. But she was never able to totally control Louise.

Louise had told them that Hannah had influenced Reid to have more than one wife as a social experiment to see what would happen. Of the four wives he had, Rachel was the one that he really loved the most. She had been mistreated by people, laughed at, made fun of, like he was. Reid never told Hannah this but wrote it in his book which Louise found shortly before leaving the farm. He led Hannah to believe that she was his favorite just to keep peace within the family unit. She told the FBI agent this but didn't tell him about the journal. The FBI agent believed Louise learned this through conversations with Reid.

The women were basically free to leave. Officials in the three states and Washington D.C. decided not to file any charges against the women.

After Louise had thrown the spiral notebook into the ocean, she had watched it disappear underneath the waves. A short time later a shark nearby thinking that it was food tore it to pieces. The next day the spiral notebook washed ashore in Ponce Inlet in tiny pieces. Hundreds of pieces of wet papers were scattered, littering the beach. Part of the front binder was still intact but looks like something had bitten into it.

A man who walked the beach everyday and who helped cleaned up the beach was disgusted by what he saw. Litterbugs, he thought to himself. He picked up the tiny pieces of papers. He couldn't read what had been written on them. He spent the whole day with two other people cleaning up the mess. This was reported in the local newspaper.

Hotchner was closing out the case. One thing that bothered him was not being able to find a journal of Reid documenting his experiment. He knew it existed. For a long time he thought Hannah had it in her possession but after her death, it could not be found.

Rachel and Rebecca had no knowledge of it. He believed that possibly Louise had possession of it but then destroyed it at some point. Mostly likely to protect herself or the others from prosecution. Hotchner believed Louise knew a lot more than she was telling.

Louise said she didn't have the document and believed Hannah had it. She didn't tell the authorities that she had tossed the document while on a casino cruise over a year ago. She had read the newspaper article and saw the picture of the litter on Ponce Inlet. She knew that the document was in tiny pieces in a landfill somewhere. Since the writing on the paper had been destroyed by being in the water for 24 hours, Louise knew that no one could read what was on those tiny pieces of paper.

After Spencer died, his father William Reid came forward and tried to get visitation. Hannah would have none of it. After Hannah died, he was granted custody of the two boys. The other 2 went to live with a distant cousin. Of the four children, only two of them were geniuses, the older two boys. William Reid had no idea what to do with his son but this time he was determined not to make the same mistakes with his grandsons that he did 30 years ago. Both of Louise's children were geniuses and none of Rachel or Rebecca's children were geniuses, although they were of high intelligence.

End of Story.


End file.
